


Darkness in Light

by Breadthecat



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Hypnotism, Manipulation, Sander sides spoilers, Self destruction, Sickness, cursing, negative thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 18:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadthecat/pseuds/Breadthecat
Summary: (Spoilers for Intrusive Thoughts)Logan is done being neglected and pushed to the side. The first appreciation he’s gotten in months and yet it means nothing. He’s just a tool for them.





	1. Destruction

Logan sank out of the room silently, dismissing the others sides flattery and compliments. As much as it warmed his heart, deep down he doubted their sincerity. He simply disposed of a threat, nothing more, not to them. And they only listened to him when they realized they were out of other options, previously repeatedly telling him to shut up. He felt as if he was nothing more then a tool to them. They pushed him to the side at every opportunity, speaking over him or hushing him. Yet they wonder why he raises his voice to even be heard. They even gave the “dark” sides words more thought then his own. 

He couldn’t deny the anger inside of him, the pain he wished he could say he didn’t feel. He wished he could convince himself of the lie that he didn’t feel anything at all. His room however, said otherwise.

As he rises in, he was reminded of the destruction he had caused after Selfishness vs Selflessness. Posters of the Periodic Table and the like torn from the walls, thin shreds that remain still clinging to the walls as if a wild animal had clawed across it. Books were haphazardly strewn across the floor like mines, bedsheets ripped from the bed, only barely clinging on. The whole room looked like a monster had been let loose inside. Perhaps it had, Logan wondered darkly, staring down at his hands which had caused the mess before him. He closed his hands tightly, causing his arms to shake. He took a sharp breath as tears built in his eyes, biting his lip in denial. 

He could not break down, not again. He only just got validation, the first he’s gotten in.... he couldn’t remember how long. Several episodes, he knew that much. And yet that validation meant nothing, it changed nothing. Months of being pushed aside for a hint of appreciation. And it meant nothing. He meant nothing. Nothing to them. Just a tool, a shield to keep themselves safe, letting him take the damage. If they weren’t in danger, he was useless. Logan staggered to his bed, collapsing to his knees on the floor and clutching the bedsheets desperately. Hoping, wishing for it to ground him or comfort him. But to no avail. 

Frustration he kept hushed came crawling back up in destruction. He tore the sheets off, removing the last neatly tucked in corner from its spot. Holding his trophy only for a brief moment before flinging it across the room. His tears he fought back finally won, streaming down his face silently. He refused to make a sob, refused to alert other of his pain. He didn’t want pity. Not that they would notice anyways. Or care, apparently. His attention turned to the bookshelf he didn’t finish clearing in his last rush of decimation. He stormed over to the shelves, clearing off the books one by one, throwing them across the floor. He suppressed the desire to wipe a whole shelf clean at once, or to hurl a book into a wall. As satisfying as it may feel, it would draw attention to his room. They’d just tell him to shut up again. Like they always do. 

A few self destructive minutes passed, Logan stood in the middle of his room amidst the mess, panting slightly. He scanned over his room, almost admiring his “creation” for a moment, a bitter smirk crossing his expression for a brief moment. He trudged tiredly to his bed and let himself fall onto it, ignoring the pang of pain when his legs hit the wooden edge. He glared up at the ceiling and willed sleep to come over him.


	2. Tears

Sleep never came. His eyes stung from tears and exhaustion. His thoughts kept running wild in his mind, the only thing still stirring in the house. If he didn’t know better, he would of thought he was the side of Over-Thinking. His heart, which he wished was cold and unfeeling, felt absolutely shattered. The same thought ran circles in his mind. A question he wished he had an answer for.

They don’t want him there, they never do. So why does he keep coming back? The moment Roman had summoned him the others actively tried to shut him up, saying Logan doesn’t know what is and isn’t an overreaction. Saying that he doesn’t understand feeling. No wonder he hid his own from them. They wouldn’t believe him. They don’t listen to him anyways.

He thought he had ran out of tears to cry, but was proven wrong. He sat up with a small hiccup, wiping away fresh tears. The dark sides where treated better then him, he realized darkly. They got listened to, even if it was through fear. He meant even less then them. Something about that made Logan cry harder, sobbing into his hands. He was a nobody, he meant nothing. 

Did he always mean nothing to them? Did they EVER care? Anger boiled his blood, standing up abruptly. He didn’t even think about his own actions. He muffled a sob as he peaked out of his room. If he wasn’t going to be listened to he was going to find a way to MAKE them listen. 

At any cost. He was tired of being pushed around. He wasn’t someone to take lightly. He wasn’t just some tool, he was just as important as everyone else. If not more, he thought darkly, but quickly pushed that notion aside. He walking into the dark hallway, holding his breath to keep his crying quiet. It hurt a bit. Everything hurt, a bit more pain didn’t make much of a difference.

—-

Deceit and Remus sat on the couch, Deceit boredly going through Netflix. It was impossible to find something they’d both like, but it was improvement from the usual fighting that ensued. For once it was actually calm in the Dark Sides half of the realm. Remus was sprawled out across the couch while Deceit sat like a normal civilized person. The calm didn’t last long.

A shadow came over the already dim room, but noticeable due to its rarity. Deceit groaned, looking for the couch. 

“What the hell do you want-.... Logan?” Deceits voice went from annoyed to concerned in a matter of seconds. Remus immediately perked up from his spot, peering over the couch so you could only see his eyes and hair for a brief moment.

“Why are you crying?” Remus, who was actually acting human for once, other then the fact he lunged over the couch, seemed very concerned. Something Logan wasn’t used to. He muffled a sob into his hands. Remus glances at Deceit, who just nods.

“I can’t say I didn’t suspect this was coming...”


	3. Console

The dark sides weren’t what Logan expected. They acted almost entirely different when away from the light. Logan wasn’t sure exactly what he did expect, maybe for them to kick him out on sight, or pick on him. He surely wasn’t expecting kindness, however. 

Remus had promptly dragged Logan over to the couch as Deceit promptly got up, heading to the kitchen. Remus quickly draped a blanket over Logan before rushing over to the kitchen. The pair murmured about something Logan couldn’t quite hear, all he caught was a stern “no” from Deceit at the tail end of the conversation. Deceit returned with Remus in toe, handing Logan a cup of hot chocolate, not even asking if Logan actually wanted any. Logan supposed if Deceit had asked, he would have refused, but it was nice to have now that he did have it. 

“Okay, now that we are settled,” Deceit gave Remus a look, who sat down quickly, “care to inform us as to what exactly is going on? I cannot deny I have some speculation but it’s best to hear it from you.” Deceit gestures to Logan to talk, only to be greeted with silence. Deceit sighed “I know you probably don't trust us, but we want to help you.” Remus nodded encouragingly. Logan took a shaky breath

…

By the time Logan had finished his story, he was sobbing and nearly hyperventilating. Deceit looked mildly horrified and Remus seemed incredibly concerned. Logan paused his story only occasionally to catch his breath and take a sip of hot cocoa. 

"Oh… Oh you poor thing!" Remus exclaimed after a period of silence. "You're the smart one! Who knows what they would do without you." Deceit only nodded in response to that statement. "Like,- uh, like you took down me single handedly! And you would easily be a threat to De!" 

"Now, watch it" Deceit gave him a playful glare. "We don't jump to conclusions here. No one is better than anyone else. The so called "light" sides are no better then the dark. Logan isn't any better than anyone else-"

"But he is?" Remus teasingly countered, managing to pull a very small smile from Logan.

Maybe… Maybe he could stay awhile.


	4. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: this is where shit goes down

It was calm, for a while. Logan learned that since Virgil left the dark sides, they had been at each other’s throats. But with Logan, acting as a barrier of sorts, the strain in their relationship diminished. It was typically quiet, one in their room while the other chilled with Logan in the living area. Logan slept there, not wanting to return to his room. Deceit wasn’t particularly the most social, but seemed to feel bad leaving Logan alone with Remus for extended periods of time. 

Remus however, was much tamer than the previous encounter with him, mostly just happily watching Disney films. Despite his more docile actions, he still was mostly like himself. The only off thing was when Logan found Remus sitting in front of a closed door, seeming to be talking. Logan was supposed to be asleep, and Remus left shortly after.

Logan felt more comfortable here then he did back with the light sides, both Remus and Deceit occasionally asking for Logan’s advice and thanking him for it. He felt appreciated for once in a long time.

But as time went by, Logan began to act increasingly concerning as he spent time with the “Dark” Sides. At first, he was just a bit temperamental. He would go on long rants about his old “friends”, The Light Sides. Voice filled with anger and resentment, only to silently cry in the middle of the night. However, the homesickness faded and was replaced with less rational swings. He was going from calm to snippy in a matter of seconds, without reason. Or taking something as a personal offense before apologizing for his actions. The others soon scratched it up to Logan being ill, coughing fits following his mood swings before he went to his normal behavior. Then Logan started sleeping for long periods of time. 

—

“Look, I’m just… concerned about him.”

“He’s been out for a day and a half!”

“Do you have any idea what’s going on with him?”

Logan couldn’t seem to stir from his spot on the couch, only barely awake.

“He’s probably just sick, did you really have to drag me out of my room for this?”

“I don’t think he is!”

“Then what do you think it is?”

“I…. don’t know.” 

A grumble of frustration, followed by footsteps and a door slamming closed. 

“I told you he wasn’t gonna be happy about being dragged out.”

“Ohh shut up, Remus.” He half growled.

“But I was right! I was right, Deceit!” Remi countered defensively.

“You’re the one who first wanted to get him! It was your idea!”

Logan managed to sit up, pulling a coughing fit with him. Fortunately putting a halt to their bickering, both Deceit and Remus scrambled over. Logan’s vision went hazy for a moment, however. Deceit and Remus’s voices drowned out by static, his vision almost double. Logan shook his head to clear it.

“I’m-... I’m fine, just dizzy” Logan excused, reading the Other’s panicked expressions. Deceit sighed, mumbling about getting Logan some tea to help with his cough. Remus watched Logan nervously. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“Who… who was that? Just now?” Logan asked quietly to Remus. His eyes widened momentarily but just shook his head. Deceit returned with a cup of tea for Logan, then switching on the Tv. 

“How are you feeling?” Deceit inquired, not looking away. 

“A bit… off, I guess. I’m lacking the words to explain it. Perhaps I’m just figuratively under the weather” Logan yawned, missing a Remus’s surprised look towards a bedroom door. 

“Hopefully you’ll get over it soon” Deceit mumbled, concern creeping in his voice.

“I’ve been… thinking about something,” Logan hesitated, “I… I want to be a dark side.”

“No you don’t.” Deceit simply retorted.

“What do you mean I don't? You treat me better than they do!” Logan’s temper was flaring again.

“They’ll be mean to you.” Remus mumbled sadly.

“They already are!” Logan jumped to his feet, the room going double and static filling his hearing. However, this time it seems the others hear it too, doubling back. He wasn’t acting like himself.

“It appears, Logan, whether you want to or not will not get a say in the matter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might of put too many plot points in this chapter, oops


	5. Corruption

Logan swiveled around to face the figure behind him, who was leaning on the doorframe of the now open bedroom door. The same one Remus had been talking at previously. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Logan snarled, the room suddenly seeming to glitch.

“It appears I didn’t take Deceit’s concern seriously, as I should of” the figure left the door frame, approaching Logan slowly and adjusting his pirate like hat. “For that, I’m sorry. But it appears you’re becoming one of us, I suppose just as you wanted.” 

Deceit seemed to go pale “oh...oh no, no nono“ 

Deceit tried to rush forward only to stagger back as the world seemed to go black and white. Logan collapsed to his knees, clutching his head. The world, not just for Logan, went double, as if you removed your 3D glasses in a movie. Remus bolted to the newcomer

“W-Wrath? Wrath, can you stop it?” Remus trembled. Wrath just shook his head.

“He has to go through what we did, if I could stop it I would.” Despite his calm demeanor, he looked away from Logan, unable to watch the pain. A sob of pain escaped Logan, who was clutching his head desperately. Logan’s immediate surroundings where distorted like an old VHS tape. 

Logan’s head throbbed in pain, as if his brain was melting, boiling hot. He sobbed pitifully on the floor, tears burning up on his cheeks. Jolts of pain sparked down his body. The world seemed to spin and swirl from excruciating pain, colors in places they aren’t supposed to be and objected distorted until barely recognizable. His sobs grew horse as the others watched on in horror.

“Could we stopped this? Did we cause this?” Deceit managed to force out the question, his voice shaking. Whether in fear of his own question or in horror, it was unsure.

“We didn’t cause it. You didn’t cause it. I doubt we could of stopped it either” Wrath murmured, pulling Deceit out of Logan’s aura of distortion. Deceit is silent before suddenly turning to Wrath abruptly.

“Y-you… you knew what was going to happen! You causssed this! That’s why your ssso fucking calm!” Deceit hissed at Wrath, who jumped back in surprise. 

“De’, no please I swear I had nothing to do with this-“

“LIAR” Deceit stepped forward menacingly, Remus running back and away from the fight. 

“I just sensed a shift in Logan’s alignment, you know I’m more grey then-“

A small giggle began to start.

“Oh, that you’re ssso much better than us! That’sss why I hide in my room all day” Deceit mocked in a high pitched voice, taunting Wrath. This elicited a growl from him, Wrath’s eyes narrowing.

“P-please stop fighting… not again...” Remus whispered out.

 

“No, THIS is why I hide in my room all day, I’m sick and tired of you pissing me off-“

A loud, terrifying cackle echoed through the room, shutting up the arguing pair. All eyes turned to Logan. A Logan they weren’t familiar with, someone they hardly recognized.

Sometimes becoming a dark sides changes them in unimaginable ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, a little nervous about introducing Wrath in this fic.


	6. Neutral Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You read that right, there will be multiple endings to this fic, to make up for it’s short length. A good, bad, and neutral ending.

Obscurity. An endless plane of white, where sides could get lost forever. Fade away and forgotten. An area to be avoided at all costs, no one would ever check there. Making it the perfect place to hide. It was safer than him, at least. 

Remus and Wrath traversed silently in the abyss, weary and scared. Remus cling to Wrath’s arm, sniffling and near tears.

“Do…. D-do you De’ escaped him?” Remus fearfully asked, the first time the two had spoken since hiding out there. Wrath pauses, the memory still fresh in his mind. The blindingly bright colors, the insane laughter, his taunting voice. And his eyes, Wrath managed to only glimpse them for a moment before shielding Remus and escaping the pull. Deceit…. He wasn’t so lucky. Wrath sent Remus a pitying glance, not responding verbally. They continued walking. 

 

“Can we stop walking now?” Remus whined softly “I’m tired”. 

“We have to keep walking, we have to make sure he won’t find us” wrath blankly retorted.

“We’ve been walking for hours!” He paused “I think ... and what about the others? We can’t just leave them to-... to…” Remus trailed off.

“It’s probably too late.” Wrath shrugged. Remus halted, pulling Wrath back.

“You- you can’t say that! Please! We have to help them” tears built up in his eyes. He tugged on Wrath’s arm when he didn’t respond, “p-please!” 

Wrath sighed in defeat “fine. We will try. No promises.” He pauses, mumbling “you know I can’t stand seeing you cry.” Remus mustered a grin, hugging Wrath tightly.

“Thank you thank you thank you-“ 

“Now hold on, no promises we will get anyone. Don’t thank me yet.” Wrath gently pried Remus off. “I pray this doesn’t put us in danger. I’m aborting mission the moment we see danger. Got it?” Remus modded enthusiastically.

Wrath took a shaky breath, putting a hand out and focusing. Slowly but surely a small portal opened. It seemed to take a lot of strain. 

“I can’t hold this open for very long, not here.” Wrath mumbled. Remus took the opportunity to peer through the portal. They appeared to be behind Virgil. Thomas was nowhere, which was not very reassuring. Patton noticed him and opened his mouth to speak, only to get cut off by manic laughter. The portal wavered in Wrath’s panic.

“Grab someone and pull, now” Wrath hissed. Remus snagged a very startled Virgil by the hood and yanked him through, the portal closing behind him before anyone could call out. Virgil swiveled around to face them. His expression turned to anger and disgust before looking around in panic.

“What. The. Hell! Are you trying to get rid of me? Dragging me here?!” Virgil glared at the pair. Wrath was pacing in distress.

“W-what do you mean? We rescued you!” Remus tried to smile in reassurance.

“He doesn’t know, Ree. None of them do, they aren’t prepared to take him.” Wrath mumbled. Virgil glanced between the two, his anger fading upon realizing the pairs panic.

“... what the hell’s going on?” Virgil still remained defensive. 

“He’s going to destroy them.” Wrath just muttered.

“Who’s he?!”

“W-we didn’t know it would happen! I promise!”

“What’ll happen to Thomas-“ 

“WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT?!” Virgil yelled, getting the pairs attention.

“Logan” they managed to say in unison. 

“.... what?” Virgil’s voice went quiet.

“He came to us real upset so we took him in! But he became a dark side and..” Remus trailed off.

“We could of never saw him becoming this bad.” Wrath finished. “We lost Deceit to him.”

“Lost? He-... he didn’t kill him, did he? Oh god oh-“ Virgil began to panic.

“I… I’m not sure. It seems like Logan has some sort of hypnotic ability, I only fortunately caught a slight glimpse of it, through his glasses.” Wrath explained.

“We’re hiding here so he can’t find us!”

“Forever?”

No one answered. They don’t know. What other options did they have? Confront Logan or risk fading away into obscurity… 

Confrontation seemed much too daunting of a task.

“The others…” Virgil started, staring in horror at the ground.

“I’m sorry, V… We didn’t have time…” Remus nervously approached Virgil. Virgil yanked him into a hug, near crying. 

The now trio decided this was a fine place to stay and rest for a while. 

-ending ⅓-


	7. Bad Ending

Logan slowly stood from his spot on the floor, loosening his tie as he did. Short, crazed snickers escaped him. He pulled his tie completely off once he stood, dropping it to the floor. His outfit had morphed into a long, dark blue coat, the coattails dragging on the floor, a grey polo replacing his black one. The coat hung haphazardly on his body and he made no move to adjust it.

“... Lo-Logan? You’re not still logic... are you?” Deceit fearfully and carefully asked. 

Logan slowly approaches him, head hanging low and obscuring his eyes “hm? Oh, no no no, logic is such a burden” he practically purred. 

Wrath pulls Remus and him a few steps back, but Deceit was just out of reach. Something didn’t feel right. Logan carefully placed a hand under Deceits chin, forcing him to look up at Logan. Another hand took a tight grip on Deceit’s wrist, now unable to squirm away.

“What’s the fun in making sense if no one is going to listen to it anyways?~” Logan opened his eyes. Swirling neon colors around his pupil. 

Hypnotizing.

Only a matter of seconds before Deceit was locked in, frozen. The oil-like tear stains below Logan’s eyes faded away, leaving only bright, happy colors in his wake. A look of Terror morphed into an insane grin. 

Logan dropped his grip from Deceits wrist, gently moving Deceits head to look at Remus and Wrath. Wrath quickly covered Remus’s eyes, pulling him behind to shield him. “Look at how unhappy your friends are, Dee. Unable to see past reality. We really should help them, shouldn’t we? They are your friends, aren’t they?” Logan’s voice was horrific, sticky and sweet. Poison. 

Deceits smile wavered, but he seemed incapable of dropping it. He just nods, the motion stiff and robotic. 

“Could you go get them for me? With me?” Logan sweetly asked, cueing another obedient nod. Deceit turned the rest of his body to face the pair, who where now backing up to run. Deceit suddenly broke into a sprint. 

Wrath shoved Remus away, “run!”

“But what about-“

“I said GO!” Wrath snarled out, grabbed Deceit by the wrists, holding him back. Remus let out a squeak of hurt, scrambling back and away before taking off running. 

Logan slowly strolled over to them, Wrath immobile in holding Deceit back. To buy Remus time. Wrath closed his eyes tight.

“Oh, are you going to fight happiness? I’m trying to save you, Wrath.” Logan purred next to his ear. “Or, I could go get Remus-“

“NO! N-no” Wrath immediately spoke up.

“Oh?”

“Leave h-him alone.”

“And how do you plan on convincing me of that?” Logan snickered darkly, tilting his head in mock curiosity. Wrath took a sharp, shaking breath, letting go of Deceit.

“I’ll open my eyes, I’ll see your sickening so called happiness” Wrath fought back tears as he spoke. “Just let him go… p-please. He’s been through enough” 

“Hm” Logan hummed, then nodded to himself. “Alright, Open your eyes.”

“P-promise?”

“Of course, anything for my dear friends happiness.” Logan giggles, pulling deceit to the side and standing before Wrath as he hesitantly opened his eyes.

—-

“I’m sorry Wrath. I’m afraid I have to go back on my promise, I simply just can’t have you be so selfish, keeping your dear Remus from being happy? How could you!” Logan exclaimed, his voice echoing into Remus’s cramped hiding spot.

It was hard to breath, either from fear or his legs pressed into his chest, he wasn’t sure. Did Wrath betray me? The horrible thought priced through his heart. Tears surged into his eyes, fighting back a sob. He needed to stay silent, horror made his heart beat faster at the thought of what would happen if he was caught. Did Wrath send them after me? Is he just as bad as Roman? That he wants to get rid of me? 

His thoughts only made it harder and harder to stay quiet. He could hear footsteps. Remus covered his mouth, feeling tears wash down his fingertips. He couldn’t see anything, his hiding spot in the kitchen cabinets. More footsteps passed, horrifically close. Some were further away, multiple people were looking for him. Wrath was a traitor. He wants me dead.

A sob escaped him, and Remus froze. So did the footsteps outside. 

The cabinet door slowly opened, Remus could see Wrath’s orange shirt and black jacket in the dark room. His face was out of sight, but a hand gently reached towards him

“Come on Ree’, it’s ok…” Wrath’s voice sounded normal, instantly calming Remus down. Maybe everything was ok… maybe it’s just a bad nightmare, a bad thought, nothing more. Remus hesitated before slipping out of the cabinet, hugging Wrath tightly

“See? It’s safe. Your safe and happy” Wrath’s voice became staticy at the end and Remus’s heart stopped. Wrath’s hug back was too tight for him to escape. Logan stood behind Wrath, holding a cane with a small monitor on the top.

“Logan even has candy for us~” the voice continued, coming from the monitor, not Wrath.

 

—-

Logan strolled down towards the “Light” sides end of the realm, his three new “friends” behind him. Logan spun his cane in his hand, polishing the screen with his sleeve. 

He simply couldn’t wait to show them how much they vastly underestimated him, soon Thomas would have no choice but to listen to him. 

Or whatever sanity was left of Thomas, that is.

 

-ending ⅔ -


	8. Good ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be honest, I’m not a fan of how this ending turned out, but I was determined to finish it. Maybe in the future I’ll rewrite it. Read till the end for a surprise in the chapter notes ;)

Logan snickered to himself as he walked down the corridor. He was alone, but no matter. He didn't NEED anyone. He couldn't deny the fact he knew it would feel good to finally prove the others wrong, however. They needed to see just how horribly they underestimated him. 

The world in his immediate surroundings where immersed in static. His coat dragged as he went, the tails curled at the end. The inside of the coat flickered and flared, illuminating the wooden floors with a blue glow. His footsteps where light clicks, hardly noticeable over the concerned growing chatter of the “light” sides he was approaching 

 

“I simply don’t know what’s going on! My ideas are spectacular but we haven’t heard a peep from Thomas about it!”

“I haven’t heard from the kiddo in days! I’m really worried about him…”

Virgil gestured vaguely to Thomas’s spot, as if hoping to summon him like he does with the others. “Wish it worked the other way…”

“Well, you did summon someone else” Logan’s voice was low and threatening. 

“Logan! Of course! That’s why-“ Roman trailed off, actually seeing Logan. Virgil gives Roman a strange look before seeing Logan as well, going pale. 

“His eyes… don’t look at his eyes!” Virgil shouted suddenly, scurrying over to Roman and Patton in fear.

“Aw come on kiddo, why’s that? It’s just Logan?” Patton frowned “with a new outfit?”

“Dark side, Patton.” Virgil mumbled. Roman was silent.

“Aw, Virge,,, Are you scared of me? Will you finally listen to me? For ONCE?!” Logan snarled out. “Instead of telling me to shut up, like every other time?!” 

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but only a small sob escaped him. Patton pulled Virgil into a hug

“We fucked up…” Roman mumbled.

“Roman, sweetie, no. It’s Logan who’s threatening us-“ Patton started, Roman just shook his head. 

“We pushed him aside.” Roman stared down at the floor. 

“It took you until now to figure that one out? Are you all so incompetent you can’t come to a logical conclusion without me? Who I was?” Logan took a step forward.

Roman surged forward, eyes closed tight. Logan visibly flinched in surprise, hypnotic eyes going wide.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ‘m sorry Lo-“ Roman buried his face into Logan’s shoulder, avoiding meeting his eyes and hugging him.

“Wh-“ Logan barely managed to start before Roman cut him off. Virgil and Patton looked at each other, realization fully dawning on them. 

“I’m sorry for all the times we pushed you aside, for all the times we told you to shut up, for-for the i-insults we threw at you,” Roman was beginning to cry, tightening his grip, “I-I am so-... so sorry. For everything.” 

Logan’s form flickered, the hypnotic swirls in his eyes dulling. This encouraged the others to come closer, before finally joining in on the hug. 

Patton managed to wedge himself under Roman’s arm, rubbing circles into Romans back while hugging Logan. Virgil hesitated longer then Patton, but stepped close enough that Roman managed to snag his hoodie, pulling him in. It was silent for a long moment.

“I missed you-“ Virgil started.

“We ALL missed you, Lo.” Patton added on, shooting Virgil an apologetic look for cutting him off. Virgil simply mustered a small smile.

Logan couldn’t fight against them. The static around him melted away, leaving a horrified Logan in his place.

“W-what have I-i done” Logan mumbled, panic seeping into his voice.

“N-no. No no, this is our fault. Not yours.” Roman looked up, meeting Logan’s eyes. Logan immediately burst into tears, leaning heavily against the others. 

“We should of been there for you. You all were there for me.” Virgil quietly added. 

“We’re family, we need to stick together. Do you- do you remember what the ILY means? Do you?” Patton piped up. 

Logan mustered a small laugh, “of course Patton. I love you.”

“No no, I love you! We all do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am CONSIDERING a sequel to this fic taking place after the good ending, or the neutral ending. Obviously I’ll rewrite this Good Ending first, but I wanted to let you all know.


End file.
